Posse:United States Marine Corps PS3
All USMC Members listed by Companies USMC_Vulture- Founder of USMC Delta Company: USMC_Condor- Company Leader of Delta and is close friends with Gator and Vulture. One of the few men who stuck by him during the "Collapse of Vulture," when false rumors about Vulture spread, he and few other defended him, to keep Vulture's name highly! USMC_Gladiator- In Delta Company and was reccomended by Vulture himself to join the clan. He used to fight back in the famous White Riders along with Vulture and Sandman. Now he serves Vulture strongly like a peronal bodyguard. That is why the name Gladiator comes strongly with him. USMC_Polar- One of the newest members of the clan and belongs to Delta Company. Full of humerous and sarcastic remarks, no one gives him grief because they would have to deal with the end of his revolver! USMC_Jayhawk- Belongs to Delta Company. Close friends with Vortex. Very calm in tight situations. Originally met Vulture with Vortex and they both were tested the following day. Having both made it they were put in Delta Company together. USMC_Vortex- Close friends with Jayhawk and Yukon. Lives more on the wild side but is always there for his men. Highly skilled at Calvary. USMC_Panther- The first ever woman in USMC history. She is the wife to Gladiator and fights for justice. Her commitment and braery is an inspiration to all members. Whiskey Company: USMC_Gator- Founded specially by Vulture for his whittyness. Close friends with Frost, Vulture, and Condor. Whiskey Company Leader. Some say he is a younger version of Vulture, Him and Frost tease the others on why Vulture liked them so much. Gator is young only of age 13. Yet has a bright future, that is why he is already a Company leader. USMC_Frost- Reccomended by Gator and Belongs to Wiskey Company. Best friend is Gator. Is now testing for Company Leader because of his wittyness and skill, People call him "The Long Bow." because of his accuracy with a sniper rifle. USMC_Cobalt- Founded by Vulture by his honor and skill, he once took down a group of 4 Mexican MX by himself while protecting Vulture. Known as Cobalt Blue for his sense of shady attitude. USMC_Sandman- A young and reckless boy with a passion for fighting, has always stuck by Vulture even when he had oppertunities to destroy him. Best friends with Vulture and fought in the war againt 732nd Calvary division back in the White Riders along side Vulture and Gladiator. USMC_Yukon- A highly skilled warrior that follows virtue. His friends Jayhawk and Vortex had mentioned how they go way back and fought alongside each other. Master of the Stalion he was always good at Calvary manuvers. USMC_Cardinal- One of Vulture's best friends and will always be there. Despite their recent fight, When Cardinal was Commander and kicked Vulture out, Cardinal has asked to come to Vulture and ask for forgivness. Vulture accepted but has placed him in a company rather than a Company Leader. Condor, Frost, Gator, Sandman, and Gladiator all stuck by Vulture during this time period. Alas that is why Condor and Gator were awarded Companies. Cardinal will have to regain trust to become close to Vulture again. Echo Company: USMC_Crow- Vulture's right hand man, During the First war against the Rangers, Taze (Vulture) and Patriot (Cardinal) went to get revenge on Ranger_Bandit, Ranger_Crow and Ranger_Dollar. During this time they got Ranger_Sora (Crow) to join them in their plan to destroy Bandit who was the leader at the time. Crow and Cardinal got ahold of Outtlaw Jesse and Outlaw Bandit to discuss an alliance while Vulture stayed undercover. After a while we made our move and destroyed the Rangers. Ever since Crow has stayed by Vulture and Cardinal. ---- Those who were Marines but s**t happens: USMC_Mammoth- Great kid who had alot of potential. USMC and the Rangers were competing to see who could recruit this kid. At first we had won and he stuck by us for about a month. Later Ranger Dollar came and bribed him to join him. Mammoth now goes by Ranger Hauk. Although we miss the kid. USMC_Bullet- This kid also had a great future with USMC. He later joined Vulture and Crow during a battle with the German National Army. After the battle he joined us as Bullet. He stayed with us for about 3 months then one day he had a sudden change of heart for the clan and tried to assasinate Cardinal who was the leader at the time. Vulture founded out and put a stop to him and killed him immediatly. He was good friends with Crow. USMC_Ozone- Although only Crow, Cardinal and Vulture knew him he was golden. Perfect recruit until he decided that USMC wasn't going to work out for him and he retired. After being ith us for 5 months, He up and left. USMC_Risk- Always had a impacting attitude. He is like a ghost and no one ever knew him except for Crow. Crow recruited him but later USMC decided that Risk wasn't Marine material and we let him go. Although occasionaly we still see Risk on here and there. He will not be a Marine. USMC_Gunslinger- A old time veteran with passion for explosions. Although very nice and always kind hearted, he had some auroa about him that Vulture saw right through. On December 8th 2011 Vulture literally sent Gunslinger to do some dirty work only to return to his death. Alas a good warriors path ended. It is said he has made a new clan called United States Navy Seals. Crow originally reccomneded him but only because of his skill. Gunslinger had plans to abandon the clan when the time was right. ---- Famouse battles and Wars: The Revolution of the White Rider- Back about 3 years ago when the game had first came out Vulture had joined a clan called the White Riders. This clan was a native clan that lived in Cochinay, a small villiage in Red Dead Mountain. It however, was under a dictatorship by a man named Smokey-Bear76. This man tore the clan apart. And Vulture, Gladiator, and Sandman all met during this time. Vulture had made friends with Spartan1786, Killemall98, Sarel Redoran, and Leperchaunkid97. They all left the clan and made what was called " The First Ranger Battalion." They were all original Rangera. Not Ranger Bandit or Dollar. Or anyone from todays modern Rangers. This is how Vulture became famouse on Red Dead Redemption. He lead the 1st Ranger Battalion and fought the first war of his life. Against the White Riders and eventually put the down for good. This war lasted at least a year. The Battle of Blackwater, March 19th 2010 This was General Taze's final test to becoming a general in the 1st Ranger Battalion. This is also the place when the rivalry between Taze and German Ruler happened. The German National Army were onece Taze's allies. Until that day. Taze had four men, who were Ranger_Icepick, Ranger_Whiskey, Ranger_Bobcat, and Ranger_Luck. This day sparked a war that is still not over to this day. Now Taze is Vulture, Bobcat is KIA, Whiskey is KIA, Icepick is Gladiator, and Luck is KIA. Vulture lost contact with all of his men. He "lost" the war but is still very much alive. With only 2 people out of 18 he till has contact with. The others haven't contacted each other in almost a year. Bandit's Rebellion- When Spartan1786 retired Ranger_Taze took over. While he was fighting German Ruler he recruited a man named Ranger_Bandit, After about a month of being in the clan. Bandit secretly went behind Taze's back and recruited about 15 men. All for the same goal. Bring down Taze who was had alot of power in the game, and they did, not only did they take his clan and give it a bad name but they also recruited and stole Taze's men after Taze was out of the picture. Taze met Patriot during this time as well and that began a new friendship. Taze had become Vulture and Patriot had become Cardinal. Vulture lost connection with everyone but Cardinal that day. End of one reign begins a new one! After the whole betrayed acts of Bandit Vulture made USMC with Cardinal. Together they came up with a plan on how to get back at bandit. Completly run him out of red dead redemption. They came up with a plan because Vulture new the Outtlaws clan and together they borrowed troops to attack Bandit. But that wasn't good enough. They had to make a bigger fire to put out the smaller one next to it. And they had a pretty big fire! It was during this time where the 3 sworn brothers met. That was Crow, Cardinal and Vulture. They made an oath on July 3rd 2011. To this day that oath is still true. Vulture told Cardinal to attack on September of 2011. That would give him time to get behind enemy lines and manipulize soldiers. Get intel and then later give it to Cardinal who was leading the main attack straight on. With about 15 Outtlaws and Crow beside him on September 1st they set out for not just a battle but for a war! Vulture was also rank Colonel which was 5th highest in Bandit's Gang. Vulture managed to make 7 soldiers out of 20 leave bandit! Plus attacking them was going to be a real blow. The exact moment of Bandit's death. 2:34 PM. Battle was takeing place near Armidillo just before Venter's place. Rangers were taking heavy cassualtie left and right. Vulture was pretending to be on the Rangers side when Bandit said. " Taze, do you have anymore sniper amo!?!?" "Yea hold up!" "Ok hurry!" Bandit said "Here you go ya bastard!" Right then and there Vulture pulled out a Sawed off Shotgun and Put two bullets in Bandits head. The following day Ranger Dollar, who was second in command heared what happend then called Cardinal forward to kill him. Instead Dollar wanted to just talk but Cardinal wouldn't have it and he too pulled out a sawed off shotgun and also put two bullet in Dollar' face. The War against Rangers was unfolded. USMC was allies with Outtlaws and Badboyz clan. The Rangers were allies with the Marshalls and The German National Army of course. USMC kept winning battle after battle and finnaly on October 17th The final battle occured at Fort Mercer which is on Youtube, Type in Big RDR Clan battle, anyways We won that day and it was a two hour long battle. USMC Got its name and we were spread throught out the game from then on. Up and Comin Corleones- As things were starting to settle down another enemy came walking on USMC's doorstep. USMC was in MacFarlene's Ranch up in New Austin, Texas, This didn't start a war but we did gain a new UMC during this. It was Gladiator. An old friend of Vulture, And it was 5 vs 5 and they almost destroyed USMC but then later we had won 4 land grabs and they left the session. Ever since we have seen them once and they left right away. Brown Pride? WTF? Normal day in Blackwater, hanging with the Badboyz and Outtlaws. Pretty soon a full possy of 8 come in and start to fight us. The date was November 2nd and This is the battle that started the War betweern Badboyz and Brown Pride. The aliance won that battle but later on relized that they were also Mexican Locos there. So the Outtlaw decide, we can go for the Mexican Locos if Badboyz go for Brown Pride. USMC has started to fight both of them from time to time but its not really our war. Dammned Mexicans!- USMC Last battle was in Escalera on December 3rd 2011. It was against the Mexican MX and USMC had Vulture, Condor, Gator, Gladiator, and Frot vs 8 MX. We won by winning 2 lanf grabs and pushing em back to Nosalida. A Gang hieout on the edge of Mexico. We went to their Turf and won so USMC is here to stay. Viva la USMC! On December 7th 2011, The brown pride made a daring attack on USMC Soil. They came at USMC Base Grey hound with two squads of men. USMC was low on security and had to call in RAnger Hauk and RAnger Cael to help ward of the invaders. Given the credit to Gladiator and Condor and Vulture the Brown pride had outnumbered the USMC. Not to mention they have Modded Controllers, USMC came away with a close victory olny losing 25 casualties. Rangers lot 16, and Brown pride lost 54. ---- How to join USMC: 1) You must add USMC_Vulture 2) You must pass selection which is a type of basic training 3) You must make an oath about USMC 4) Be able to create a new account because after step 3 becomes the hard stuff. 5) Go through a week's worth of raining and education 6) Must be able to follow orders and always place the mission first. This is where you get assigned to a company. 7)Have faith and trust of those around you. Treat everyone like a brother or a sister. Teammates, Soul Givers, Life Takers... After Vulture approved then its off to the Military, No more messing around and being a little kid. That is why the age limit is 13 or above from now on. Any questions or concerns add USMC_Vulture with the question in the friend request. All callsigns are assigned by USMC and USMC Courses. We have a training game that we call the "Skirmish game," and what this does is it pins company vs company. For example Delta vs Whiskey. 6 vs 6, and you only get one life. The objective is to take out the enemy before you get taken out. This is played in a hardcore free roam and you can practice guerilla warfare easily here. This game is supposed to be fun and it also lets me and other comapy leaders see how other company's play. That being said we keep record of the games played. For example lets say Delta beats Whiskey, that means Delta is 1-0 and Whiskey is 0-1. Wins/Loses situation. Also you can trade players like the NFL. Only with approval by Commander Vulture and by the other company leader from ehom you are trading to. The max amount of Companies is 15 at one time. Each company plays each company at least once. So threre is also only 15 games a season. ---- OUR MAIN BASES: Cochinay Beecher Hope Manzanita Post Blackwater Pacific R.R Camp Auroa Basin Our Main Alliances: LocDragonSmoke Badboyz Outtlaws Rangers Our Main Enemies: The Brown Pride Mexican MX Mexican Locos German National Army LTroops The Corliones Blackwater clan Unforgiven Marshalls USMC_Vulture: AUTO BIOGRAPHY I am USMC_Vulture/ Ranger Taze/ Kingsean99/ TF141_Pheonix/ many other names. I am the founder of USMC and the Rangers. I love Red Dead Redemption and have always had a passion for military, in fact i go to see Chuck, my brothers old recruiter, and i might be able to start my basic training in real life for the Marines. I live in Arizona for now and I was originally from Colorado. As i played the game i though what many others though. "What was so special about a clan?" Well it has a special bond between men that i've never seen before. Trust bonds. One of my good friends Jason (Spartan1786) was the one who introduced me to a clan the day i got the game which was a week after it had came out. We were the White Riders clan. The most feared clan of all time! This is where my journey began about 3 years ago. It was here where i had met Gladiator and Sandman and More friends along the way. My second clan i ended up taking over because Jason retired from clans. This was about a year ago. Called the 1st Ranger Battalion it was here where i had met Outtlaw_Jesse and Outtlaw_Bandit. They are great people and shouldn't be called Outtlaws haha. Then one day i got my first taste of betrayal. Ranger Bandit stole my clan from right from under me. And took some of my men. This is when i met Dustic (USMC_Cardinal or Ranger_Patriot) This is my best friend. We have been together for almost a year now. Feels like 2 years or even 3 years. We came up with a plan to get back at Bandit. So we made the USMC and pretended to be allies with the Rangers. After they bought it one of our men ratted us out.. USMC_Sparrow, and Ex White Rider that went by the name Sarel Redoran. It's ok because we won the war but i recently was told that Bandit was back again and that he says that we are at peace but World War II could be next!!! But this time i am even more powerful than last time, more organized and way the hell more stronger than any Ranger. I actually have an army ready at any given moment but im always looking for more men to recruit.I was also under the manage of the UN for Red Dead until it crumpled. Mexican Locos whiped em out. But now they are pretty much dead too. Thanks to USMC. Anyways i could go on forever so add me if you are interested in the clan or just want some red dead history.. I'd be glad to help! USMC_Condor Autobigraphy: My Name Is USMC_Condor/ Latinpro_IV. And I thank you Vulture, for the idea of an autobiography. So I'm 14 and I do live in Canada. I'm The leader of Delta company. I am grateful to Vulture For putting such a well trained veteren in my Company. USMC_Gladiator. I am dreading the day when he gets his company. Who will be my right hand man? Anyway I'll explain to you how I got the honor of joining this clan. Me and my long time friend, Dwbrcb22, or USMC_Gator, Were deciding to play RDR for a bit. so we joined this guys posse, Because it's easier to join 'em then to shoot 'em. So we were goofing around when some guy joins our posse. "Is anyone interested in trying out for the USMC clan." I reply to Gator, "Let's Do It." We then asked to join his posse. It was Vulture and Sandman. Vulture Says "Latinpro_IV your good Dwbrcb22, You might pass." It's a good thing he did. I never would have joined without him. Me and Gator go back to a clan we were in, The Renegades. We weren't an organized clan but we knew our boundaries and who was in charge. Wisestwiseguy101, Baloojr20, Dwbrcb22, Latinpro_IV, JVilleTXBeast, Akinbomber, Yodathejedimaste, and Titanbaseball. To any of whom I may have missed, I apologize. We were just an ordinary group of pals. We just got in a few scraps here and there but never a clan battle. Until one day I'm not sure the excatct date but some time a year or so ago, One of our group, JamesDakota2011, I know he's not mentioned above but he wasn't really MY friend. Anyway he turned on us and we went to war with him. He Brought some of his Blackwater gang friends and that didn't settle too well with me. He said " I'm in charge or my friends start shooting." Wiseguy, Baloo, and Dwbrcb22 were stunned. They were stunned, I was Pissed. I walked up to him, Replied, "War it is." Took out my double-action revolver, and put two in his face. Blackwaters never saw it coming. We Pushed 'em out of our session. That sparked a one month war. We didnt care the place, the amount of people, the time. We shot them. I remember one such incident. Me, Titan, and Jville were Chilling in a free roam session when I recieved an invite from one of them. I joined. There we were greeted by five Blackwaters on rooftops. One came up to me and said "Surrender." As I was Second In command I had a right to make the descision. I looked at my guys, who drew their rifles, turned and replied, "Fuck You." Ran for cover and started a one and a half hour firefight. I remember them cursing profoundly as Jville was skilled in the art of "Raping Noobs." He was only twelve but was better than me and had all the gold guns legit. He was very loyal, and could crack a joke at even the darkest times. If we lost a battle and then he joined our free roam, we could'nt help but smirk. We won the war. They won two of the three gang matches but we won seven of the eight free roam sessions. After, some of us lost contact. Many though, were sucked into the game Call of Duty: Black Ops. Our clan fell apart because on that dreadful christmas day I recieved Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Wiseguy had internet problems. Renegades was done, Never to be re-created. Well thats My story. If you have any questions or would like to hear more, then please contact me USMC_Condor on PSN. If you would like to read Vultures Story read above mine. If you have any questions about USMC or RDR then Contact USMC_Vulture on PSN. I thank USMC for it's support. Shout out to my bro's in arms. A CNN Reporter asks a Marine "What Do You Feel When You Shoot an Insergent?" The Marine Replies "Recoil." ----